


Feed on Me

by thesecretdoor



Series: Feed on Me [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Ever since he found out Taiga's secret, Juri has been the only one he can turn to, not that Juri has any complaint with that.





	Feed on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://luna-truths.livejournal.com/profile)[**luna_truths**](http://luna-truths.livejournal.com/) for the [JE-FQFest 2014](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/)

  
“Ouch!” Taiga gasps, pulling his arm away from Hokku's mouth. Juri doesn't even know how it ended up there, but sure enough Taiga has a little set of teeth marks right beside his wrist. “What, are you like a vampire or something?” Juri can only laugh as hard as he does because he knows, he _knows_ how utterly ironic that statement is.  
  
People have been making jokes about Hokku's baby fangs for years, insisting he must secretly be some kind of demon, but Juri knows better. It's not the teeth that are telling, it's the skin. It's the pale ones you've got to watch out for.  
  
“Did you find my little joke funny?” Taiga asks him, hours later as they're cleaning up after rehearsals. Normally, Juri would laugh and tell him it was hilarious, but as he turns to face Taiga, he sees the sheen of light bouncing off of his elongated fangs and he can't even breathe any more. Taiga nudges him back towards the wall of the dressing room, pressing in so close against him that Juri can't stop a shudder running the full length of his body and he's already moaning even before Taiga's lips find his throat. “Tonight.” Taiga says, the single word hanging in the air like mist and when Juri's eyes flutter open, Taiga's already back at the other side of the room, packing away his things.  
  
Shintaro is walking through the door before Juri even has his bearings, his eyebrows furrowing when he catches sight of Juri. “What's up with you?” he asks. “You look like you've just seen a ghost.”  
  
Juri shakes himself out of it, his brain whirring into motion while he keeps his eyes on Shintaro to save himself from distraction. “I just remembered that tonight is my turn to wash the dishes,” he jokes. Shintaro gives him an odd look but Taiga laughs, patting Juri gently on the arm as he breezes past and out of the room.  
  
Juri really does have to do the dishes, but as soon as he's done he excuses himself, heading back up the stairs to take a bath. He washes himself off carefully, scrubbing extra hard at his hair and neck, then down between his legs, ignoring his aching erection and moving further back, slipping fingers inside himself and biting back a moan, stimulating everything inside him as he moves his fingers back and forth, cleaning himself as best as he can.  
  
He's trembling with anticipation by the time he climbs into the bathtub. The water is hot, almost unbearably so, but Taiga likes Juri best when he's flushed from head to toe with heat and arousal so he sits as long as he can stand.  
  
It’s longer than he would like, but soon enough he feels it. It’s like he's being called only nothing about it is verbal; everything is inside him, in his head, flushing through his chest and pooling in his groin. He's ready. Taiga is waiting for him.  
  
Juri drains the water from the bath and rubs a towel over himself as quickly as he can - if he stays wet, then the evaporation will cool his skin too quickly. He wraps the towel around his waist and makes his way back to his room, opening the window before dropping the towel and climbing into bed.  
  
He lets his eyes slide closed, concentrating on calming his erratic breathing as his hand shakes and grips his own hip to keep from touching himself. When Juri has his hormones under control, he can feel everything else: he can feel the gentle breeze coming through the window, he can taste the tension filling the air around him, he can hear quick, deep breaths coming closer to him and he knows it's all just to work him up even more. Taiga doesn't even need to breathe.  
  
A quiet cry escapes Juri’s lips when cold fingers rake through his hair, scratching ever so lightly against his scalp and then moving as he tilts his head towards them. Taiga chuckles and just the sound of it has Juri's body jerking, it's so close and Juri pries his eyes open to find Taiga hovering, weightless above him, his lips quirked into a fiendish smirk. “Please,” he gasps, the word more air than sound and Taiga nods, his lips spreading into a grin that shows his razor sharp canines.  
  
It's Juri that leans up, pressing his lips against Taiga's, his hands weaving into Taiga's hair to pull him back down as he relaxes against the bed. He knows the vampire could pull away if he wanted. He's never seen Taiga act violently, but he can feel the strength of him buzzing along Taiga's skin, it singes him everywhere they touch and Juri can't get enough of it.  
  
“Please," Juri begs again, and he can see the concentration it takes for Taiga to force weight into his limbs, settling heavily over Juri's body. He whines loudly, the duvet cover between them giving him little relief as he thrusts up desperately, aching to feel the stone cold hardness of Taiga's body against his.  
  
“Shhh," Taiga whispers, the sound vibrating across Juri's lip and Juri has to bite into it to keep from crying out again. “You don't want your little brother to walk in again, do you?”  
  
It had been agony the time that had happened. Taiga had been gone, shrinking into the shadows of the night before Subaru even had the door open. When he'd stepped inside, Juri had been shaking, intolerably aroused and in no state to explain the birds and the bees to his thirteen-year-old brother. Neither he nor Taiga had gotten what they wanted that night, and while Taiga doesn't hold it against him – not really – he does like to tease Juri with the memory of it.  
  
“Fucking...do something then,” Juri hisses back, his fingers scratching their way down Taiga's neck to sink into his shoulders, trying, unsuccessfully, to pull Taiga closer to him.  
  
Taiga just smiles, his lips parting, and his tongue swipes across his glistening fangs. Juri whines in frustration, leaning up again to kiss him as his hips start to grind against the duvet above him.  
  
When Taiga still makes no move, Juri groans, leaning up further, pushing his tongue into Taiga's mouth and running it against those teeth himself. They're sharp enough that he can taste blood and this time it's Taiga that cries out, pushing Juri back down into the bed and forcing his tongue into Juri's mouth, licking along his tongue, lapping up the blood as he teases Juri's tongue back out, sucking on it as he moans, and then when he tears his mouth away again, his lips stained red, Juri can see the demon in Taiga shining out of his eyes.  
  
Taiga's hips thrust against his, momentarily lost in the moment and Juri would feel proud, only the next moment has Taiga snarling as he draws back and then Juri's duvet is on the other side of the room.  
  
He doesn't even notice when Taiga's pants come off, barely even notices Taiga's hand around his cock until it's gone, the other moving too erratically in his arousal, the pace too quick for Juri to even know what's happening.  
  
It doesn't matter though, he's been in this situation enough times to know what needs to happen. He pulls his legs up to his chest, holding himself apart for Taiga's tongue.  
  
There's something about Taiga when he's like this, when he's more animal than human. Juri yearns for it. His skin almost shines in the moonlight, his canine teeth grow more than three times their normal size and his saliva is thick, sticky and almost sickly sweet. He licks at Juri's tongue for a while and Juri complies, letting him suck the last drops of blood even as his saliva heals the wound, closing it up.  
  
Then he lets his head fall back as Taiga moves lower, his lips moist, leaving a sticky trail down his abdomen, over his twitching erection and down, his tongue working its way inside him and Taiga groans almost as though this is the taste he's been craving.  
  
Juri can't help the way he clenches around Taiga's tongue, the action made easier by the slick, slide of Taiga's saliva coating his muscles inside and out.  
  
He welcomes Taiga's tongue back into his mouth when Taiga crawls up his body, content enough with the moisture he's left to push slowly inside Juri's body.  
  
Juri cries out, his noises muffled against Taiga's mouth as he moves their lips mercilessly together. Juri almost doesn't get a chance to breath except Taiga pulls back to growl against his throat.  
  
It will happen soon, the warning bells sound off in Juri's mind, and even _he_ isn't sure if he means Taiga's feeding or his own orgasm. He doesn't care either, he'll take any of them, his own pleasure heightened as Taiga's lips skim over his skin, his tongue darting out to taste him, to press down, feeling for the veins gushing under Juri's flesh.  
  
He feels a sharp sting as Taiga's teeth pierce his neck and then a burning warmth, seeping down through his throat and down his shoulders, pulsing in his chest, the pressure of it so much that Juri can't breathe, only gasp and cry, his body convulsing as the feeling spreads, more intense as Taiga's lips continue to suck. He feels it crawling downwards, snaking towards his arousal at a snail’s pace and all he can do is jerk and moan into the hand that covers his mouth.  
  
It's like lighting a bomb, he can feel the spark sizzling along the fuse, inching closer, each intolerable second building him up higher until the spark finally reaches his cock and detonates. He comes so hard he sees stars, and for what feels like hours he floats on a cloud of pure bliss, the pressure on his neck coaxing him deeper, further, melting him until he descends into darkness.  
  
The last sensation he feels is soft lips against his. “Sleep now sweetling, gather your strength, I'll be waiting for you," he hears, imagines maybe – it doesn't matter – Juri feels too relaxed to care about anything but the careful thrumming of blood in his veins. Then everything fades to black.  
  
He's heard stories, or rather read them, as many as he could in the days that followed his discovery about Taiga, about vampires injecting venom into their victims when they feed. Juri's never felt what venom is actually like, but the euphoric feeling that lingers in his veins for days says something.  
  
He feels high. His elevated state only escalating whenever Taiga pulls him aside, his thumb stroking subconsciously down Juri's neck as he asks in all seriousness if he's OK. Juri laughs at him, insisting that he's fine and that he's used to this by now. What he'll never get used to is the gratitude shining so honestly from Taiga's eyes, the sincerity behind it when Taiga's lips press against his temple, and the words “I love you" rumble against his skin.  
  
Juri knows it's hard for him. From the moment he found Taiga wild-eyed and huddled in storage closet chewing on his own wrist, through the days, weeks, months, through each aching cycle of desperation where Taiga had nobody but him to turn to. Juri has been there.  
  
He sees the way Taiga's sparkling white skin fades to almost grey and pallid, he sees the way Taiga's expression grows more frantic each passing day as the demon inside him gets stronger. He sees it in the others too, the fading of Yamada's smouldering eyes, of Marius' ever playful expression. He would help them too if he could, but satisfying one vampire is hard enough, even if it isn't without its rewards.  
  
“What are you, a vampire?” somebody jokes and Juri automatically shudders. He looks around him, at the hoards of his peers, at his sempai and kouhai alike, some of them in front of the camera, more of them like him, waiting in the wings, watching the Shounen Club recording through the tiny monitors backstage, he can feel the words echoing along them all.  
  
“Don't be stupid," another voice answers, Marius', and Juri looks onto the stage to see him in person as he smirks, the twist of it that much more fiendish when he knows the truth. “Vampires don't exist.”  
  
Fuma looks off to the side, off stage and for a moment, his eyes lock with Juri's, making him feel simultaneously chilled and warmed through. He tries to force out a laugh, but then there's a presence behind him, the scent of Taiga's cologne infiltrating his nostrils. “Tonight,” Taiga whispers, the word pressing into the skin behind his ear and Juri's knees almost give out.


End file.
